Ai Enma
Ai Enma is the main protagonist of the series and the mysterious Hell Girl. She appears in all three seasons of "Hell Girl" and is played by Sayuri Iwata in the live-action drama. Appearance & Personality Ai has long, straight black hair, ruby-red eyes and pale skin. Her eyes were originally brown when she was alive. She is most often seen wearing a black seifuku, or sailor uniform, but always wears a kimono with floral (or temari, hand-wovern thread balls) designs when delivering the vengeance of a client. Her kimono tends to change design slightly with every new season of the anime. When first introduced Ai is silent and serious, never showing much hints of emotion. It was later revealed by Wanyūdō that she still had feelings, though she doesn't express them strongly. It was later revealed that she had been ordered to close off her heart by The Spider. In the second season, Ai becomes more expressive and shows more emotions, being more willing to interact with her "clients" and victims. She even puts up a "V for Victory" sign in front of her target by way of mocking him as he is dragged to his doom. She had also been seen reading from a fashion magazine while her compatriots watch over their client, and had showed concern towards a mother who willingly ended her life so that her daughter doesn't have to be sent to Hell. History Ai was once a normal human girl, living in a remote village near the mountains. She was bullied by the villagers for being strange and only had her cousin Sentarou as a friend. At the age of seven she was selected to be the sacrifice to the Mountain God, but was spared when her parents hid her away deep within the mountains, where only Sentarou would visit her to bring food. She was eventually discovered and brought back to the village where she and her parents were thrown into a hole to be sacrificed. There they were buried alive, with Sentarou being the first one to shovel mud down on them. Later she broke out of her grave and began to exact her revenge, burning the entire village to the ground in her wrath. Her task of fulfilling other people's vengeance and ferrying people to Hell is her punishment, a task which she had performed for 400 years after that incident. A Spider, which is later revealed to be the God of Hell, gave her new life again and made a pact with her; in exchange for her immortal form, she cannot enter Hell and must remain on the shores of Hell, acting as the deliverer of people's hatred and vengeance. In order to serve these tasks, The God of Hell demanded that Ai forget her own hatred, numbing herself to the sufferings of others and becoming a mere observer of any happenings. If she hadn't this punishment, the souls of her beloved ones would have to forever wander in Hell, lost for eternity. Having no other choice, Ai agreed with the God of Hell and became the Hell Girl. Synopsis Ai is introduced as the Hell Girl, living with her Grandmother in a place frozen in time which basks in eternal sunset. Through an old computer inside their house Ai is able to receive the names the clients have typed on the website, and delivers their revenge for them, accompanied by her companions Wanyūdō, Ren Ichimoku and Hone Onna. Abilities As Hell Girl Ai has many different abilities which are listed below. Energy Attacks: Ai has shown the ability to hurl large, deadly blasts of energy. This was first demonstrated when she met face-to-face with the Shibatas, having remembered her past. Teleportation: Throughout the series Ai appears out of nowhere, often startling her clients. Creation of Illusions: Before taking a person to Hell, Ai often creates large, intricate illusions in which to frighten her targets. She also creates illusions at other times, like when trying to convince Tsugumi Shibata to send her father to hell. Seeing the Future: She also has the ability to show someone the future of a grudge, as she showed Yuzuki Mikage in Episode 16 of Mitsuganae. Though, this ability may be limited to some degree, as Ai was unable to predict her confrontation with the Hell Boy, Gilles de L'enfer. Category:Anime Characters